Un simple jouet
by Destination darkness
Summary: Le suicide, la mort, il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser, il lui appartenait, si il devait mourir, se serait de sa main... Yaoi/Lemon/léger viol/presque Angst/OS relativement court/ xanxus x squalo ça c'est du résumé XDD


Sadique de service : Destination Darkness

Rating : M. Gamins, homophobes, sensibles, passez votre chemin~

Genre : hurt/comfort ?

Persos : a vous de devinez xD c'est pas compliqué^^

Disclaïmer : Personnages et univers sont a Akira Amano...ça me déprime d'écrire ça à chaque fois...

Note d'auteure : Yay j'ai plus grand chose à dire avec tout ça...Seulement que j'en ai marre d'écrire des trucs aussi courts .

Ah et je vous supplie de laisser une review, même d'un mot...suis droguée aux reviews +.+''

Have a good moment~

**Un simple jouet...**

Dans l'évier blanc de nacre, une traînée rouge trace un sillon, les gouttes de liquide tombent a un rythme régulier, au dessus, une glace reflète une main, un poignet aussi blanc que la neige déverse lentement le liquide carmin, le sang glisse le long de la main, des doigts fins et élancés, des oncles courts, sûrement rongés.

Plus haut encore, la silhouette d'un corps se devine, sur son visage, d'autres sillons sont dessinés, transparente, une eau coule des yeux aux pupilles argentés.  
>Son corps n'est pas crispé, les larmes coulent sans interruption, seul le bruit d'une respiration contrôlée et de la chute du sang se fait entendre. La main gauche lâche la lame tachée, elle vient caresser l'autre bras, des ombres se font aisément devinées sur celui-ci, des taches laides, de la taille d'une large main, les doigts remontent, atteignent le cou gracile où plusieurs marques rougeâtres sont inscrites, des morsures.<br>Enfin, la main touche, hésitante, le visage, elle essuie quelques larmes. Soudain elle tressaute, une ombre s'est dessinée derrière son corps, se reflétant elle aussi dans le miroir, il ne bouge pas, se crispe quelque peu. Ferme les yeux.

La seconde silhouette s'avance, elle entoure son corps pale de ses bras, approche son cou de son visage, lèche, lapant tel un félin le liquide transparent. Une de ses mains, mâte, saisit avec force le poignet lacéré.

Il retourne le corps, lui retire ses quelques vêtements et le dépose, assis sur le lavabo taché.  
>Le saignement s'est arrêté sous la prise ferme du brun, les mains de celui-ci parcourent avec ardeur le corps docile, alors qu'il pousse un faible gémissement, l'homme se colle à lui, laissant sa verge palpitante toucher les cuisses nues et ouvertes.<p>

Coupant fin à cette torture de caresses ensorcelantes, parfois violentes, il retourne l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, baisse rapidement ses propres pantalons et entre de quelques centimètres dans l'antre serré, un cri , hurlement étouffé se fait entendre, le corps trop maigre se cambre brusquement, serrant le meuble de ses mains.  
>L'autre n'attend que quelques secondes avant d'entreprendre des mouvements à intérieur du soumit, Le corps de celui-ci se laisse emporter par les mouvements qui ne lui procure aucun plaisir, les larmes ne se sont pas arrêtées.<br>Le brun se libère en lui, enfin, il lâche le corps brisé, le laissant s'agenouiller, entouré par une cascade de cheveux argentés. Avant de repartir, il saisit le couteau et le prends avec lui, il laisse là le corps n'osant pas même trembler.

Xanxus pose la lame sur son bureau, il s'assoit sur son fauteuil, la contemplant de ses yeux écarlates.  
><em><br>Ce déchet de second...Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, ce n'était pas la première fois, plusieurs fois il l'avait retrouvé ainsi, une entaille profonde, un couteau, des larmes, ses yeux qui se ferment lorsqu'il arrive, presque avec lassitude, fatigue, peur ?_

_Il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser seulement, il lui avait promis de rester sous ses ordres, si il y arrivait, si il se suicidait, il ne lui pardonnerait pas, il était à ses ordres, il était son jouet, son pantin.  
>Une poupée qu'il pouvait blesser, cogner, violer selon ses désirs.<br>Certains philosophes lui diraient qu'il tenait inconsciemment à lui, peut-être même qu'il l'aimait. Des idiots, il l'aimait seulement comme un enfant aime son jouet préféré, ou comme un toxicomane aime sa drogue._

Un simple jouet, une simple drogue, il n'était rien d'autre, et ça Squalo le savait, et il pleurait pour ça. Et il pleurerait sûrement toujours, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le prendre, attirée par le sang qu'il faisait lui même couler, ou par les mains de Xanxus qui le blessaient un peu plus à chaque fois.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
